When Pink meets Silver
by rallybabe89
Summary: A series of requests from LJ: nimblnymph, teh amazing one, redbrunja, rashaka, nekokatsu, royalbk, tsuchi 09, and flametwirler. KAKASAKU
1. Requests

_**taking requests. [closed]**_  


* * *

**Pairing:** Kakashi&Sakura  
**Length: **something less than 3 pages.  
**Genre:** anything besides AU

* * *

I was bored with school and didn't feel like working on my real multi chap stories so I took requests on Live Journal

* * *

These are the requests that will be uploaded  
1. **Redbrunja:**  
Sasuke comes back to find Kakashi and Sakura in a relationship. Sakura isn't going back to her crush.

2. **rashaka:**  
. Kakashi tries to write his own porn novel but to his frustration all he can write about is Sakura, and it's all sappy instead of porny, which really takes the wind out of his coolness sails.

3. **rashaka:****  
**Kakashi has to go out of his way, out of his comfort zone, and work really hard to win Sakura's heart/affection. Whether for the first time or winning it back, I don't know. But I always read fics where Sakura pulls these daring stunts or games to get his attention, so let's flip that around.

4. **nimblnymph:**  
Kakashi trying to ask Sakura out on a date. Because you KNOW he'd make it incredibly awkward. Lots of round about dialogue and such. And he's wondering why the HELL he can't just freakin' say it...

Then, Naruto walks right up to her and goes, "Hey, Sakura-chan, wanna go on a date?"

To which Sakura smiles and says, "Sorry, Naruto but I'm already booked. Kakashi, rather than have you spend another ten minutes trying to ask me, I'll just say yes and you can meet me around eight tomorrow night, okay?"

Or... something to that effect.

5. **teh_amazing_one:**  
Maybe have a story where Kakashi is proof reading an Icha Icha installment for Naruto. Much like Jiraiya's books had Tsunade (unless this is more fanon), this prominately features Sakura. Where that goes is up to you.

6. **nekokatsu:**  
Sakura is older, like 25-27. She's a fully accomplished kunoichi and medic. She's been away on a mission for a few years, returns, and Kakashi is like HOLY HELL *swoon*. They haven't really been in contact in years, and now Kakashi becomes enamored with her. His awkwardness and hilarity and sexiness ensues. :3 Smut is ALWAYS welcome. ^^

7. **royalbk:**  
Sakura thinking about Kakashi's death would be awesomeness if you could do it! Since the manga did decide to take him out..

8.**tsuchi_09:****  
**How about them already in a relationship, and when their friends first find out about it. Kakashi and Sakura have already accepted the whole age difference and former teacher/student thing, so now it's just a matter of dealing with the various reactions of those around them. Reactions can be anywhere from shock, to anger, to even being happy for them.

9. **flametwirler:****  
**  
Ideas range from: Sakura and Lee dating and Kakashi doing ridiculously childish things to sabotage their dates or just to harass Lee (itching powder in the suit, that kind of Naruto-ish pranks - maybe he even gets him to be his accomplice.)

Or Sakura tries to use Lee to make Kakashi jealous (only one she could find to go on a pseudo-date with her last minute.) Or Kakashi cons her into going on a pseudo-date with Lee, perhaps as a dare with Gai-sensei, or just to get Gai off his back (and then Kakashi would of course have to pay retribution later.)

So many places you could go with this - I don't care if it's any scenario I mentioned as long as it's something cracktastic involving the three of them.


	2. You said you would wait forever

**Requester: **Redbrunja

**Title:** I thought you said you'd wait forever…

* * *

Finally after so many years I was home. Facing the gates of Konoha I realized just how long I've been gone. These past ten years seemed to have gone so quickly while I was training with Orochimaru and finding my brother.

But these past ten years had also seemed to go so slowly every night. Because at night was when _she _would come back to haunt me. The girl with the soft pink hair, the bright green eyes, and the lips that I yearned to touch over and over again with my own, appeared in my dreams every night.

_Sakura_.

Every night was torturous when I closed my eyes. Every night I felt you next to me. And every night I would take you as my own.

But when daylight broke, I was alone again. The loneliness wasn't something that was unfamiliar to me. But the desire to have her constantly smiling against me was new. For the longest of times I had no idea what that meant. But when I saw her again I knew instantly that I was in denial all along.

I loved her. Quite, brooding Sasuke loved loud, annoying Sakura. And when I first realized it, I had tried to stop. I yearned to keep her close yet far away, so I simply didn't go back to Konoha until I had my brother buried six feet deep.

I had thought that she would wait for me. She had promised that she would wait for me. So I took her word and now ten years later I stand here in front of the gates of Konoha so I could love her in the way she wants.

Her house was close to the former Uchiha district but for tonight I would avoid them and head straight to her.

And I walked past my ancestors to what I wanted my future to be.

It was nearly dawn so as I expected the lights in her room were still closed. All I really want is to walk into her room and lay next to her in her bed. I want to find her next to me when I awake- this time I want make my dreams come true.

I jumped up to her window and climbed in. There was no reason to wake her by knocking on her door.

What I didn't realize was that she was already awake. She was awake, naked and sprawled across the chest of our _sensei_- the man who was supposed to teach us and take care of us.

Not sleep with the only female one of us. There lay my Sakura, beautiful and pure, with the man who had every intention of ruining her. I stood in the window sill and released my chakra. I was upset that Kakashi would take advantage of Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" her innocent voice rang through my ears. She still added the suffix to my name.

"Sasuke? Is that you? What the hell are you doing in the window?" Kakashi said wrapping Sakura in the blanket and sitting upright.

I should have asked him what he was doing with Sakura in her house on her bed. He wasn't supposed to be there.

"Sakura, what is he doing here? Have you lost all sense of self respect that you'd degrade yourself to his level? I thought you would be worthy of my name." I wondered why I couldn't talk to her in the way my heart felt. I wanted to rip her from sensei's embrace and pull her into my side.

"Sasuke-kun, what Kakashi is doing here is none of your business. Come here let me heal your injuries then we'll take you down to Naruto and the council. Did you just get into the village?" She wrapped the sheet into a makeshift dress, it flowed off of her curves but I could see the marks he left on her.

And from the sight of things, she let him make them.

Her touch was soft and healing, but some how it left a burning sensation in my stomach. She didn't look at me like she did in my dreams. That look was towards sensei, and I couldn't understand it.

"Sakura I'm not here to stay. I want you to come with me, as my bride." I let her know what was on my mind. She was mine, not his.

Kakashi was silent and I appreciated it. I wanted Sakura's answer not his.

"Sasuke-kun, let's take you down to the Hokage and see if we can get you back in the good graces of the village. As for me being your bride, I can't really do that," She pulled her left hand up and let me see the small diamond ring that rest on her ring finger.

He had already claimed her.

And she had accepted him.

I left, silently and depressed, from her house.

From her life and let them live.

Because I really did love her and if she was happy with him then I'd be happy without her.


	3. Icha Icha Sakura

**Requester: rashaka & teh_amazing_one**

**Title: ********Icha Icha Sakura.**

**Summary: **Kakashi tries to write his own porn novel but to his frustration all he can write about is Sakura, and it's all sappy instead of porny, which really takes the wind out of his coolness sails.

Maybe have a story where Kakashi is proof reading an Icha Icha installment for Naruto. Much like Jiraiya's books had Tsunade, this prominately features Sakura.

* * *

Kakashi didn't know when he had signed the contract to keep writing Icha Icha after Jiraiya had passed. He wasn't a writer dammit, he was a shinobi. He knew how to fight the most dangerous of enemies not write a porn novel.

Sure he read them quite frequently but that was just to ignore the voices in his head. And those voices were quite annoying.

But he didn't ever think he'd have to write an Icha Icha.

Kakashi sat his pad of paper down next to the memorial and leaned against the tree to imagine incidents that weren't already in the past editions of Icha Icha.

The porn was something that Kakashi could handle writing about, but the problem was the storyline. Jiraiya's Icha Icha's had actual storylines.

His stories started off with a ridiculous porn scene in which the main character would end up meeting the female character. Then the male would end up having to help the female from some bad guys and in the end they would have mind blowing sex and have to separate from each other.

The problem was that Jiraiya had practically used all the ideas that Kakashi had given him to write the previous Icha Icha's. Another inhibitor to Kakashi's writing was that Jiraiya's main characters were based off of himself and Tsunade, and while Kakashi admired the busty women he had no intention of thinking about her while writing a porno.

So now he was stuck sitting by his best friend's grave marking and thinking of some babe to write Icha Icha about.

He closed his eyes to think.

But when he opened his eyes and realized that he needed to head to the hospital to check out his Sharingan.

So he wrote down that he needed a guy who hated hospitals as his main character; after all the best way to write porn was to imagine that you are the main character.

Kakashi realized that Icha Icha never had a series of editions that were focused on sexy nurses taking care of shinobis. Great, now that he had basic plot idea, Kakashi just needed someone sexy to write about.

Hinata was out, she was too soft and sweet; nothing sexy about her. Shizune was just too close to him to write porn about her, plus Genma would kill him. Ino was rash and Kakashi couldn't imagine himself with her. Once again Tsunade was just not his type plus she was the Hokage, Jiraiya writing about her was one thing, but if Kakashi dared to do it then he would no longer have the capability to have real sex.

So that left innocent, vibrant, energetic, vivacious Sakura as his main female character.

That wasn't all too bad. The only problem was that all of the boys in Konoha would kick Kakashi's ass if he wrote about her.

What to do?

Well he loved the idea of Nurse Sakura healing his character. But he would have to change her name, hmm, Hana seemed appropriate.

Sakura and Hana were close enough.

Now if he had left Sakura's character Hana looking exactly like her than everyone would know that it was based off of her.

He decided to switch the color of her eyes and hair; Hana had pink eyes and green hair, long green hair like Sakura's when she was a genin.

Kakashi liked Sakura's hair long; it made her look so pretty. Hana would have to have long hair. Hana would be Sakura but only different.

Hana would have Sakura's forehead but covered with light fringe in the way Sakura never covered it; it would make the characters different, thought Kakashi.

"Next I'll make Hana's nurses outfit" Kakashi giggled as he tried to describe the outfit.

He made it tight across the chest but loosely fitted everywhere else. Kakashi wasn't sure that he wanted everyone to see how beautiful Sakura's body was. That wasn't a privilege that they had.

Kakashi wondered what storyline he would use. He wanted something believable but something that was racy.

In the end he ended up writing about the shinobi that he based off of himself named Takeshi. Simply put the name meant warrior, and was relatively close to Kakashi's own name.

The storyline started off with Takeshi fighting against a very strong opponent and being injured to near death by being burying neck-deep in boulders and rubble. Hana came to find him and rescued him out of the rubble.

She healed him and let him stay in her house till he was well enough to travel back to his hometown. Takeshi seemed to fall in love with the beautiful Hana as she took care of him.

"Wait, the main character can't fall in love. Icha Icha isn't about love, it's about deception, sex and shinobi lives not love." Kakashi sighed.

Kakashi drew a line across the parts that portrayed love.

Then he proceeded to write about paying Hana back for her concern and letting Takeshi stay with her.

"Hana-chan, arigato for taking such good care of me. Now let me take care of you" Kakashi wrote.

But every time he tried to write the sex scene he couldn't. Every time he wrote down the name Hana, he thought of Sakura. Every time Takeshi went to undress Hana, Kakashi undressed Sakura.

And then came up with a blank.

The blank was there because Kakashi had never seen Sakura naked, he couldn't write about her naked wet desiring body without actually knowing it.

So he dropped the drafts on the grass and headed over to the hospital.

Maybe it was time to get his eye checked out by nurse Sakura.

_And because you're a sexy little dream,_

_I find myself wanting to fall asleep_

_All the time._

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, did you get the new Icha Icha? I heard some guy took up finishing Ero-sennin's work. The picture on the cover looks like someone I know though," said Naruto holding up the newest edition to Icha Icha.

Kakashi smiled at his pupil as he pulled his pink headed girlfriend closer.

"Yes Naruto, I've read the newest Icha Icha. And I've heard there is another one coming out soon," Kakashi replied while pulling out his copy.

Later that night…

"Hey Kakashi," Sakura purred from the bathroom.

Kakashi looked up to see her dressed in a tiny white nurse's outfit.

"So you think my breasts look like a b cup in here because I swear they are a c." Sakura smirked while leaning over to give Kakashi a 'check up.'


	4. Mad at you

**Requester:** rashaka  
**Title:** "Mad at you"

* * *

"So are you saying that I look fat tonight?" Sakura looked at her long term boyfriend as if he had just murdereed the Hokaege.

Kakashi literally saw his life flash before his eyses the moment Sakura asked him if she looked fat in the short yellow nightdress.

"All I'm saying, Sakura, is that you look like the five month pregnant woman that you are. I never said you looked fat. You look pregnant."

Sakura's face matched the color of her hair. Did Kakashi think that mentioning her pregnant would get him out of trouble? Did he not realize that he was the cause of her twenty pound weight gain?

"So just because I'm pregnant you don't think i look pretty anymore? It's not my fault that your child makes me fat! You inconsiderate asshole! First you can't keep your hands off of me and now you won't even kiss me like you want me. Well you know what...you can sleep on the couch. Then when I give birth you can take care of yourself and your child because I'm leaving!" Sakura stormed out of the bedroom to the bathroom; slamming both doors as she left.

Kakashi sat on thier bed stunned how just mentioning their baby got Sakura so angry. Hesitantly, fearing for his love life, Kakashi crept toward the bathroom to hear Sakura crying.

Kakashi wondered how he would fix this. The bathroom door could be opened quite easily but Sakura wouldn't be consoled as easily. He would let her cry until she was all cried out then he would cautiously talk to her. Pregnant women were a hassle but his Sakura was the worst. Of course he wouldn't mention that she was stupod for thinking that he didn't love her anymore because she was pregnant. And of course he wouldn't tell her that he was the one who messed with her birth control to get her pregnant. But he did love her and he wouldn't have bothered to risk their lives and reputations if he didn't love her.

Sakura's cries had softenend and now she seemed to be talking to herself.

"So you see baby, your daddy doesn't love me anymore. After you come into the world who do you want to live with? I don't even know if your daddy wants you. But I do. I love, love, _love_ you, baby, and I'll keep you forever. No matter how ugly or fat I get I'll love you and take care of you," Sakura sniffled through the door.

Kakashi sighed. Did she really want their baby to split between them? Did she really believe that he didn't love them?

"I'm never going to tell her that she looks pregnant!" stupid yellow nightgown!.

And maybe he shouldn't wait till she came out?

KAkashi snuck outside of the apartment and climbed to the window that was in the bathroom. The window was nearest to the shower stall, covered by the curtain, and across from the closed toilet bowl that Sakura was currently perched on.

Her eyes were red and swollen. Her arms were wrapped protectly around the baby. Kakashi's heart clenched as he saw his lover looking so miserable because of him and his stupid mouth.

"Sakura, listen to me please. give me one minute to explain," Kakashi was in front of her in a flash and kneeling on his knees.

"Kakashi, I don't want to force you. You obviously don't want me anymore. I'll leave with the baby and you can go back to your life. I know that I've messed with your life. But as long as the baby can get your name, I'll be happy. I won't bug you anymore with anything. I won't even ask you for anything," Sakura said as she slipped out from Kakashi's arms.

"Let's just go to sleep tonight and I'll pack tomorrow if thats okay with you," she reached for him and he pulled her toward him.

"Baby please tell your moether how much I love both of you. Please let her know that I need you both in my life. If your mother and you leave me, then I won't be able to live," he paused and looked up from Sakura's womb.

"I love you, Sakura, very much. I don't care whether your fat, ugly, or even mutated, which you are none of. I will always love you. I will love you when you are old and wrinkly, if you will let me. I will love you forever. You and our baby," Kakashi pulled out a ring from his pocket and slipped it on her finger, kissing her soundly.

Tears made a reappearance in Sakura's eyes as she gave into his kiss.

"Kakashi, I don't want to go to bed mad at you," she said.  
"And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me," he replied.  
"Tell me what I can do to make it up to you, my dear fiance?"

_

* * *

_"So let me get this straight sensei. You pissed off Sakura-chand and in order to make it up to her you promised to spend the next 5 months with a 20pound rock tied to your stomach?" asked the blonde Hokage.

"babysometimesIknowitsgoingtorain..  
butbabycanwemakeupnow?..  
'causeIcan'tsleepthroughthepain..."

* * *

"My eternal rival! You're a fountain of youthful energy! To share the pain of your beloved cherry blossom is just so youthful!" Kakashi's rival screamed his excitement aloud.

"Gai! Don't push your luck. I've got a 20 pound weight tied to my stomach and I'm pissed as it is!" Kakashi screamed and held his back while cursing Sakura's hormones and her idea of revenge.

"So now you know how it feels to have 20 pounds stuck on your stomach."

_

* * *

_

*side note: the baby isnt 20pounds. Sakura gained 20pounds and wants Kakashi to feel the 20pounds*


	5. Didn't think it could be this hard

**Requester: ****nimblnymph**

Hope this was good for you. You're a much better writer than I am.

**Title: **"Didn't think it could be this hard"  
**Summary:** In which Kakashi must finally get some guts to ask Sakura out.

**

* * *

**

Kakashi POV:

Today is the day, the day I will finally ask Sakura to the Cherry Blossom fair. I've waited weeks to ask her and I will finally get her to say yes.

"Well she would say yes if you asked her, dumbass," Obito's voice rang from inside of my head.

I told him to shut up but I knew he was right. I couldn't even ask her on a date, let alone get her to say yes.

I could kill people with my bare hands, run the village as Tsunade's second in command, and scare children by simply looking at them.

Yet I couldn't ask my former student on a date, pathetic.

"Well, it's not your fault that she's scary every time she rejects someone. You really don't want her to call you a pervert and beat your ass all the way to Suna, do you?"

I cringed, once again Obito was right. I was afraid of rejection from Sakura and I was afraid of the beating I would get from her and her overprotective body guards-Naruto and Sai.

I had tried for the past two weeks to ask her out. I thought I would surprise her at work but when I got to pick her up, she was already gone. I brought her flowers two days after that but it turned out that she was allergic to them. I can still feel the bump on the back of my head when she hit me for not remembering. It was a stupid mistake on my behalf because it was apparently in her genin file that I was supposed to have read years ago.

I still snort every time I think of their genin years. Did she really think I read their files? Ok well her file because I did read Naruto's and Sasuke's files.

Obviously now I realized that I was being unfair so I looked for her file and searched it through and through. I brought her favorite lunch the next day but still couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

But today I'm going to ask her and get her to go out with me. Finally I'll ask her out ad she'll be my girlfriend. No more chickening out!

I had asked Paakun to sense where Sakura was. He came back and told me that she was sitting on the hill near out training grounds.

Now would be perfect to ask her. Its night, the stars are out and I've a basket of chocolates which I've double checked for allergies, and a heart full of determination and love.

Great, now I sound like Gai.

I head over to the hill and see the most beautiful sight. There she sat with the moon shining down on her, illuminating her skin, hair and eyes…my beautiful Sakura.

I approached her and sat down next to her. She looked at me and smiled that knee-knocking, heartbreakingly beautiful smile that makes me year for it even more.

She said my name with such respect and purity. Now I really do feel like a pervert because all I can hear is her screaming my name.

"Kakashi"

I gave her my lopsided eye grin and handed her the chocolates. I shifted closer to her so I could feel her skin against mine.

"Hey Sakura-chan," I whispered to her. Plan was to get her on an emotional sensory overload so that she could be compelled to say yes.

She leaned over and rested her head on her hands only to look up at me with curious eyes...and I stared at them for a very long time while I thought of something else to say.

"You've grown into such a lovely lady," a compliment slipped out of my mouth. Good at least it wasn't something stupid.

She smiled again and said in a sarcastic tone, "You just realized that?"

I couldn't help but chuckle then. That's the spunk I love about her.

"You know you should date much wiser people. The boys you've been playing around with are not worth your time. "Good, an introduction to her dating life.

"Really Kakashi? I thought they were a pretty good choice. Much older and more mature than the other boys I've dated. Plus they are so sweet to me, right?" She playing with me, isn't she? They were not mature nor were they older than her.

Maybe age was a big factor in the guys she chose to date. Maybe she won't like me like that and think I'm a big creepy pervert.

I frowned.

"But what type of guy should I date?" She asked me.

I thought for a while. Should I just dump my name out there? Maybe not.

"You need someone with a lot of respect for you; someone who can take care of you; someone who will love you and understands you. Sakura, you need someone you can get close to..." I stopped while I was ahead.

"So what you are saying is that I should go out with some shinobi, who I've known for a while and worked with? I guess that's true," she said.

" I was thinking about someone older and more experienced, like m-" "SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Great, just what I needed; an interruption by Naruto. Not when I was finally going to ask her out. Weeks worth of planning and days of practicing were not going to waste.

"Sakura-chan! I got out of doing Baa-chan's paper work early. Wanna go on a Ramen date?" Naruto apparently couldn't see me and how desperately I wanted to pummel him into the ground for asking her so easily.

I had practiced on a cloned-henge for Kami's sake and still am shaky!

"Well Naruto I think that Kakashi-sensei was trying to talk to me. Why don't you get Hinata to eat with you? I've got some things I'd like to discuss with Kakashi." She said while pushing Naruto off the hill.

My hero.

"So what were you saying before Kakashi?"

"I was… well you know…um tomorrow, the fair um," I froze. I stuttered. I had no idea how to say this now.

She shook me, "Kakashi?"

I stuttered again but this time succeeded in asking her what she was doing for the fair.

"Kakashi, rather then have you spend the next ten minutes trying to ask me out, I'll just say yes and you can meet me around eight tomorrow, okay?" She said while giving me a quick hug and heading down the hill.

"So disappointed in you Kakashi, you couldn't even ask her out." Obito's voice ran in my head again.

Sakura turned around and yelled something before heading down the hill completely, "Oh and don't forget to bring the money!"

Obito laughed before saying that it was good that she understood me and knew my ways.

I agreed.

"You're such a loser, Hatake. You could barely ask her out, what are you going to do when you have to ask her to marry you?"

Needless to say I was late to my first date, practicing for the proposal.


	6. I should have known

**Requester: royalbk**

**Summary: **Sakura sits at Kakashi's tomb thinking as to why she didn't realize it earlier.

* * *

It had become her habit.

She would wake up at the crack of dawn and head down to the memorial. For hours, she would sit in front of the stone where the names of the fallen heroes of Konoha were inscribed.

And she would let her thoughts and fingers linger over _his_ name.

She had picked up his habits. Her pink hair was longer now, just how it was when she first met him. Her green eyes drooped even when she had enough sleep. And if one looked closely, she would always have a copy of _Icha Icha_ on her.

But she would never read it.

For the past two years, she would come and sit by the memorial.

Her fingers would linger over Hatake Kakashi's name.

And for the past two years, she cried every night.

She cried because her dreams would always be filled with him. She was haunted by images of training with him, memories of lunch between just them while Naruto was away training and sound clips of his voice.

Yet she yearned for those dreams just as much as she dreaded them. She would wake early and sleep early, just like he used to, so she could dream of him again and again.

Sometimes those dreams would feel so real; dreams of him holding her, protecting her, from everything that could harm her. Those dreams would wake her up with tears running down her face.

Because she wished that she could have held him to protect him.

It had been two years since Kakashi had died an honorable death. Two years ago Sakura sat at Kakashi's grave promising him to remember him always.

Two years ago Sakura realized that she loved him more than a teacher.

And she would cry every night because she didn't realize her love for him until it was too late.


	7. And they won't break us apart

* * *

**Requester**: tsuchi_09:

**Request: **How about them already in a relationship, and when their friends first find out about it. Kakashi and Sakura have already accepted the whole age difference and former teacher/student thing, so now it's just a matter of dealing with the various reactions of those around them. Reactions can be anywhere from shock, to anger, to even being happy for them.

**Summary: **Sakura looks back as to how the village has taken to her relationship with Kakashi

* * *

Kakashi and I have been dating for months now. He asked me out that one night when Naruto had finally become the Hokage. It was beautiful weather; the moon full and bright with a light breeze.

There was no pretense in Kakashi's voice. There was something so pure and raw that I needed to say yes. There was no hidden agenda, no lust and absolutely no disgusting desire. I saw innocence and a desire to spend time with me.

And I said yes to his eyes.

I had kissed him that night itself.

I had never thought that I would be able to want someone like this anymore. After Sasuke I was terrified of love. I didn't even date or look at boys. I engrossed myself in my work and training; became the best, but lost my reason to live.

* * *

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

* * *

In Kakashi, I found someone who accepted me as I was. I could be weak and vulnerable with him. Kakashi held me when I had lost a patient, he celebrated when I saved another. He sat with me till the morning when all I did was read my textbooks.

He became a part of my life without even moving things around. I was still myself but happier. He was himself but happier as well.

Yet it seems that they don't want to accept us.

* * *

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

* * *

I know we're fourteen years apart in age. He's a dangerous shinobi with a past that could shake up anyone. He's been known as the resident pervert of Konoha. His yearly medical examination shows that he's broken practically every bone in his body. And his psychology reports claim that he has a problem.

And the village is scared for me.

But I'm dangerous too. I've killed many with my bare hands, whereas he's done it with a weapon or the sharingan. I'm known as the village seductress because of the many missions that I've used my body to succeed. And as for psychological problems, I'm the one with multiple personalities.

If the village should be scared for anyone it should be for Kakashi not me.

We both are broken beyond repair. But we fill each other's gaps and faults. He heals me while I heal him.

_

* * *

_

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

* * *

The first to find out was Naruto. He was surprised but accepting. I was his little sister in the end and he wanted the best for me. He allowed us to go out on missions together; allowed us to be a couple anytime the mission allowed.

Hinata knew after Naruto. As his wife, she accepted Kakashi and I fully. Her family was a different story. As Hinata accepted love in all forms, her family denied us our existence when they found out. We were to not come near the Hyuuga children or taint their 'purity'. Purity from them seems funny as their purity was intermarriage.

_

* * *

_

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that their goal  
Is to keep me from falling

* * *

They want us safe and happy, Kakashi tells me. But I know his heart breaks every time we walk down the streets. Yet he never lets his hand go from mine.

Tsunade-shishou was horrified when she heard. She told me that he would ruin my chances as a medic-nin. She told me that loving someone would shatter my life. I would be heartbroken and become like her; the best medic, yet broken inside.

She too was trying to protect me. Holding me away from Kakashi wasn't the way to help me though. She couldn't stop us from being together. Naruto was the Hokage and he allowed us our love.

And we would fight.

_

* * *

_

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

* * *

Kakashi is my sanity. Sometimes it was so hard to fight them. He was my lifeline, my support. He was the face I'd wake to in the middle of the night. He was the embrace I yearned for during the day. He was my every thing.

Lee came to know after coming back from a mission. He was my friend and my admirer. He was the one guy we thought would never come to accept my relationship with Kakashi. But he was the wall between the hatred for us. He opened his heart to me and told me he loved me; loved me enough to see that I was happy with Kakashi. And he accepted it.

He accepted our love wholeheartedly.

Unlike Sai.

Sai couldn't understand how a teacher-student relationship became a relationship of lovers. He thought that the age difference between Kakashi and I was enough to keep us apart. Sai's innocence sparked many fights between the rest of my boys. Sai would always mock Kakashi for choosing me. And he would snub me for choosing Kakashi.

But it wouldn't make a difference because I love Kakashi.

_

* * *

_

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

* * *

And today, months after we started dating, I am walking to him.

Dressed in white with a sliver ring on my finger, I am ready to fight forever. To silence the whispers forever.

_  
__They try to pull me away_

"And do you Haruno Sakura accept this man Hatake Kakashi to be your husband?"

I do.

_

* * *

_

_But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the pain  
That I keep all closed in  
You cut me open and I _

_

* * *

_

And we took out the line asking for objections because we don't care.

_

* * *

_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

* * *

* * *

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you

* * *


	8. The Bet

Flametwirler

This is the last of the requests.

* * *

Crazy, that was the only word to describe Gai Maito.

Kakashi had looked at his so called "eternal rival" with both eyes open and his breath caught in his chest. Usually when Gai appeared, Kakashi would run away as fast as he could, but today he had no choice.

Tsunade had decided that this particular mission was only to be completed by Kakashi and Gai. Kakashi would have rejected the mission but Tsunade had denied them that right.

Which was why Kakashi felt as if he could pull Gai's entire throat out if that was the only way to shut up the green monster. Kakashi could deal with a loud and obnoxious Gai, after all Kakashi had Naruto on his team. What Kakashi couldn't deal with was the fact that Gai wanted to start a new bet: to see which one of them could get Sakura to go on a date with Lee.

Gai didn't know what he was getting into. Sakura had a specific taste in men. They had to be mysterious, quiet, and usually have a good sense of style.

Lee was the complete opposite of her preference.

And that was why this challenge was the one that Kakashi agreed quickest to. Mostly likely it was because Kakashi was ignoring Gai and paying attention to the book in his hands instead.

Kakashi had an advantage over Gai. He had trained Sakura and knew her as well as her weaknesses when it came to boys. And she genuinely liked Kakashi, so maybe he would just ask her to do a favor for him.

It's only one date, right?

Kakashi landed on the roof of his building after saying good bye to Gai at the Village entrance. He expected Sakura to be at his apartment by now. Ever since Sakura had become a head medic, she had been assigned to Kakashi as his personal medic. Tsunade had realized that Kakashi would never voluntarily go for his post-mission check ups, so Sakura was assigned to him.

Every time Kakashi was given a long term mission, Sakura was given the day off so she could wait for Kakashi at his house. She was given the keys to his house so she could be there for him before he decided to leave for some extracurricular activities. She was given an all access pass to Kakashi's life and allowed to disturb him whenever she desired in order to give him a checkup.

As Kakashi slipped into his bedroom window, he saw his pink haired medic nurse sleeping on his bed. She looked heavenly peaceful with the moon lighting her face.

If Lee ended up with this girl, he'd be one lucky ass.

Shaking her awake, Kakashi looked at the beautiful girl beside her and smiled.

"So Sakura-chan, did you wait long this time?" Kakashi closed his eyes as Sakura smiled and fixed her physical appearance in front of Kakashi.

Sakura did her hand signs and ran her green chakra over Kakashi's scars and cuts, healing them slowly and making it seem as if they never existed.

"Not really Sensei. I was here this afternoon to clean up your mess. Shishou gives me off every time you are supposed to come back from a long term mission. So I figured that I might as well cook you something and clean your house," she smiled softly while she pulled off his hitae and healed his Sharingan eye.

Kakashi nodded his head as she finished healing his body. Sometimes he would ask her if she could heal his soul and heart as she did his body. Sometimes she said she would if she knew how to but that knowledge was far from her.

" I was thinking that I was going to starve tonight. Gai decided to race back from Iwa without stopping to eat or sleep. I swear that man is crazy," Kakashi sighed while walking to his bathroom.

Sakura took this to mean it was time for her to set the table for dinner. It had become routine to the two. Kakashi would go on a mission with Sakura waiting for him at his house when he came back. She would cook and clean the house while waiting for him to come home. Once Kakashi came home, she would check and heal his would as well as check his Sharingan. After that, Kakashi would head over to the shower while Sakura would set the table and reheat the food.

It was peaceful and satisfying to have someone to come home to. To both Kakashi and Sakura, this had become routine and enjoyable. Ino had once commented that Sakura and Kakashi were living a sexless marriage. Sakura was quick to point out that Kakashi would never be interested in her like that. Too bad Ino thought otherwise.

Kakashi returned to the kitchen clean and mask less. He had learned that there was no real reason for him to cover his face from Sakura. He had known her for nearly ten years. For the past three years, she had seen all of his body to heal him, what difference did it make that she saw his face also?

Plus it was nice to eat with someone without shoving food in his mask.

"You should go on a date. You should request a day off without having to take care of me. I mean when was the last time you went on a date or did anything non-work related?"Kakashi decided that it was best to throw the issue with Lee out, plain and simple.

Too bad Sakura wasn't prepared for it at all.

Right before Kakashi had asked her that personal question, Sakura had lifted her glass of water and taken a sip. And as soon as he let those words slip from his tongue, Sakura let the water spray out of her mouth, splashing all over her dress.

"Um, Kakashi, I didn't know you were all that interested in my personal life. But I do suppose your right. I haven't been on a date since last winter when I went to Hinata's birthday party with that creep. But you know, I've basically given any guy that's not already taken a chance with me. Who else is left but you and Genma?" Sakura cleaned her dress with the napkin that lay next to her plate.

"That guy was an asshole. I'm sorry I let you even near that bastard. Can you believe that he had the audacity to cheat on you with that no good? I should've kicked his ass when I had that chance to. Anyway, are you sure you've dated _everyone?_ I mean not counting me and Genma. You are not _ever_ going to date Genma, understood?" Kakashi passed Sakura his napkin as well.

Sakura smiled as she noticed that Kakashi had not exempted himself from her potential suitors list. Their relationship had progressed a lot since they stopped being student and teacher. He was no longer unapproachable and she was no longer the child in the relationship. Instead they treated each other with respect and honesty; two qualities that all of her previous relationships lacked in.

Sakura agreed to Kakashi requests to never date Genma and Kakashi continued his inquisition of her dating life.

"Have you ever thought about Lee? I mean the guy has been declaring his love for you since you've been declaring your love for Sasuke. You might as well give him a try. Even though it didn't work between you and Sasuke, it might work between you and Lee," Kakashi said.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and tried to understand what he was saying. There was no way Kakashi would willingly set her up with the prodigy of his greatest rival. Kakashi was always known for "looking underneath the underneath" so Sakura decided she would trust him and agree with what he wanted. After all, if she could trust this man with her life then what was one date?

"Sure why not? I mean Lee might not be the best dressed man, or the most mysterious, or even the best looking man, but he's not an asshole. I might as well give him a try also," Sakura said as she walked over to the skin with hers and Kakashi's empty dishes.

As she washed the dishes, she thought about where and how she would go on a date with Lee. Lee wasn't a bad guy, but he wasn't really the type of guy that Sakura liked. Sakura knew that she liked the mysterious, aloof type of guy that tended to stick to himself. Lee was loud and very attention seeking while Sakura liked guys who were quite. The more she thought about it, the more she seemed to like the type of guys that were most similar to Kakashi.

But he would never like a girl like her so there was no point in even imagining the scenario. But it wasn't like she couldn't help imagine a what-if with Kakashi.

Everytime she came to his apartment, she liked to pretend that she was coming home. She liked to imagine that she was cleaning and cooking for her significant other, not just her former teammate and sensei. Sakura liked to believe that she was an important part of Kakashi's life. She liked to believe that he cared for her the way she cared for him.

Once the dishes were done, Sakura bid Kakashi a goodnight. Normally Kakashi would walk her home, but tonight she wanted to head out herself.

Kakashi sighed as he closed the door behind Sakura. She was really going to do this. She was going to go out on a date with Lee, and Kakashi was going to win this round against Gai. Somehow all of this wasn't satisfying. Kakashi decided not to think about it and went off to sleep.

* * *

The sun was glaring on Sakura's back as she walked home from the hospital. Tsunade had decided that there was no need for Sakura to be in the hospital that day. Sakura complained to Tsunade that she could have at least told Sakura that she didn't have to show up for her shift earlier that morning so that she could sleep in.

So now she was here in the middle of the town at seven in the morning walking home so she could go back to sleep.

While walking past the training fields on her way home, Sakura heard someone training. To her knowledge there are only three people who would train that heavily this early in the morning: Lee, Tenten and Neji. Tenten and Neji were out on a long term mission so that meant that Lee was training this early in the morning. Sakura walked closer to the training ground. If she was to go on a date with Lee then she might as well ask him now.

"Gai-Sensei! Today is the day that I will get Sakura to say yes to go out with me. The power of youth is with me and I will certainly succeed today," shouted Lee with an anxious glee in his voice.

"The power of youth is with you, Lee! You will go out with Sakura no matter what! I have used my youthful mind to cleverly make my eternal rival compete to get Sakura to date you. So no matter what happens, you will be going out with her!" Gai responded to Lee.

At first Sakura was shocked. She had expected Kakashi to have given her Lee's name as a suggestion because he honestly thought that she was well-suited for Lee. But relief soon began to seep over her as she realized that maybe; just maybe, she could still have a chance with Kakashi himself.

Sakura waited until Gai was quite and headed over to the pair.

" Gai-sensei, I've been looking all over for you. Anko-senpai has been asking where you are all morning. I think she has something important to discuss without you," Sakura said. Gai seemed to take the bait and was about to leave Sakura and Lee alone, when Sakura decided to ask Lee out.

" Hey Lee, I've got two tickets to this new drama being performed at the Konoha Center. I was wondering if you'd like to join me tonight. Kakashi sensei gave me these two tickets and I thought you could come with me." Sakura was the most intellectual person in the Rookie Nine and she knew how to name drop better than Ino. She would let Gai know that Kakashi won the deal and she would in the end let Kakashi know that she wanted him, not Lee.

Lee accepted, and Sakura told him to come pick her up at her house.

* * *

Sakura wore a strapless black satin dress that ended just about mid thigh. The dress was see-through lace from below her bust line right up until her pubic area. It was what she would consider wearing to a club not to a performance hall, but if everything went according to plan then she wouldn't have to go to the hall at all. She paired it with some heels and a locket that held a picture of Team Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai included, as well as a picture of her parents.

She knew that she looked sexy but she needed Kakashi to know this as well. Realizing this, Sakura climbed out her window and traveled to show off to Kakashi.

Letting herself in, Sakura leaned on the window sill of Kakashi's bedroom as she waited for Kakashi to get out of the shower.

She lay on his bed waiting for him to walk from the bathroom to the door. She languidly stretched out her body and watched as he entered the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else on his body.

She was growing hotter than she could imagine she could feel about a man, and it was because of Kakashi.

Kakashi stepped back as he noticed Sakura lying on his bed. She looked fantastic in that dress but he couldn't help but think about that skin that was hidden only a bit by that lace. He wanted to know why she was dressed like that.

"Sakura, did you need anything? I mean you usually don't end up in my room so late at night" Kakashi shook his hair trying to get the water to stop dripping down his body.

And as Sakura sat up she couldn't help but wish to be that droplet of water trailing down his body. She decided to muster up the courage and ask Kakashi what he thought of her outfit to her date with Lee.

She twirled a bit and she noticed Kakashi holding his breath. She walked closer to him and made sure got a good look that she was barely dressed.

Kakashi smirked as he felt Sakura's body radiate the same heat that was emitted from a highly aroused body.

"Sakura I think that outfit would knock the youth out of Lee. How about you let me take a shot at that outfit before you kill the poor boy?"

* * *

Lee stood in front of Sakura's door for nearly twenty minutes thinking she would open the door any moment now. Too bad the screaming he heard a few blocks away sounded exactly like Sakura.


End file.
